(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices with improved illumination characteristics.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Many contemporary computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, and the like, each of which are in wide use today, often require display devices. An example of such a display device may include a cathode ray tube display, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, and the like.
The liquid crystal display (LCD), which has recently received attention, has advantages such as the fact that the technology lends itself well to miniaturization, weight reduction, and low power consumption, and therefore has been gradually gaining interest as an alternative device capable of overcoming drawbacks of the existing cathode ray tube (CRT). Accordingly, it is currently mounted in almost all information processing devices which require a display device.
In general, the LCD display device is a device which generates an electric field by applying different potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode in a state in which a liquid crystal material is injected between an upper substrate on which the common electrode, a color filter, and the like are formed and a lower substrate on which a thin film transistor, the pixel electrode, and the like are formed, so as to change an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules and control transmittance of light, thereby displaying images.
A display panel of the LCD display device is a non-emissive light receiving device, and therefore a back surface of the display panel is provided with a light unit for supplying light to the display panel.
Meanwhile, demand for a thin display device has recently increased. The display device may be implemented as a structure in which a bezel portion, which is configured from a top chassis and a bottom chassis which are positioned at edges of the display panel, may be formed to be narrow or designed to have a structure in which a portion of the chassis may be removed so as to minimize or remove the bezel portion. However, as the bezel portion is reduced, a light source is exposed to more of a display region, and thus a light leakage phenomenon may occur in the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.